Aro Aro Aro
by Emmettzz
Summary: One Shot de aro y su nuevo look tambien tenemos al gran marco homofobico pobre sito lo compadesco peroque le vamso a hacer espero que les guste entren y leanlo no soy buena para los summarys


Aro pov

Bueno últimamente después del revoltijo que se formo por la nueva integrante cullen me e apartado mucho de esa querida familia ya que marco no esta de acuerdo en mis decisiones. Así que como ningún vampiro a cometido desordenes y ya me estoy aburriendo de esta imagen que llevo representando desde hace muchos años e decidido hacerme un cambio de look por que seamos realistas ya estamos en otro siglo y la gente nos mira raro.

-Aro en que piensas?

-en que me tengo que hacer un cambio de look

-tu estas loco verdad?

-no marco no pero lo que pasa es que míranos estamos pasados de moda

-mm a mi me parece que me veo guapo

-no ósea mírate esa túnica negra no contrasta con tu piel y siempre hemos tenido el mismo peinado

-sabes no me gustan tus arranques homosexuales

-yo no soy homosexual lo que pasa es que tengo sentido de la moda

-bueno el punto es que no estoy de acuerdo con tu idea de hacernos un cambio de look por dios somos los vulturis

-de que hablan?

-de que aro quiere hacerse un cambio de look

-estas loco

-no Demetri no estoy loco lo que pasa es que ya me aburrí de estas ropas y este peinado tan tan fúnebre- aa estos nunca van a entender lo que es moda

-a mi me gustan además inspiro miedo

-bueno pues te ves fatal. Sabes los dos se ven fatal deberían apoyarme y hacer esto conmigo

-y si te apoyo que gano aaa que nadie me tenga respeto que los neófitos me vean como gay nooooo

-Demetri no seas tan exagerado

-tu lo dices por que por que eres gayyy

-no no soy gay

-a no pero mira si traigo a Carlisle te lo comes con la mirada es absolutamente repugnante

-oo eso es una gran mentira no me hables de el que prefirió a esos esos perros en vez de nuestra amistad-

Cada vez que pienso en mi sol Carlisle cullen tantos años de amistad y mi amor oculto y ese día traiciono mi amistad por esos perros pero ya lo supere igual nada cambia lo sexy que es

-viste aro ya estas poniendo esa cara de bobo estas pensando en el

-calla marco eso no es verdad.y yo me largo me voy a la peluquería y al centro comercial

-pero es de día y los humanos van a ver tus ojos

-pues esta nublado y me pondré unos lentes de contacto negros

-oo como sea

-aro no se si te has dado cuenta pero el pelo no te va a volver a crecer

-calla demetri por que ese peinado va a ser tan tan lindo que va a valer la pena

Después de esa conversación tan aburrida partí hacia mi destino la peluquería la verdad es que el chico que me corto el pelo era relativamente lindo y me dejo un corte fabuloso .

El corte consistía en un peinado corto en punta con unos reflejos color oro igual que el pelo de mi Carlisle y atrás un azul cielo en unos cuantos pelos me veo totalmente a la moda.

_**En El Centro Comercial**_

-Disculpe señorita la sección de hombres

-o si claro por aquí señor

La señorita fue muy amable en guiarme a la sección masculina debo acotar que la señorita según vi en su placa se llamaba clara tenia un muy buen olor pero me tenia que resistir y no saltarme encima también la verdad es que me sentí muy observado por ella y una de sus compañeras que hablaban de mi de una forma muy lujuriosa.

Estaba en el probador mientras que me ponía unos jeans estilo cow-boy escuche las voces de las señoritas que me atendían

-Dios es tan sexy pero parece que es gay por no se a fijado mucho en mi

-pero porque siempre los lindos son gays

-no se es muy injusto eso

-me pregunto si tendrá pareja

-mm no se lo mas seguro es que si tenga pareja por que si no yo creo que yo lo podría transformarlo en heterosexual

Decidí ignorar la conversacion y volver a lo que estaba la verdad es que compre mucha ropa y compre un par de conjuntos para mis amigos por que pronto iríamos a visitar a los cullen ya que hace mucho tiempo que no veo a mis integrantes favoritos y por supuesto me tenia que meter al mar osea nunca lo había echo además que como en forks no hay sol entonces facilmente podríamos ir a la playa y compartir un momento entre Carlisle, emmett, jasper y yo

Me puse en marcha hacia el castillo donde vivíamos y cuando entre me encontré con alec que no puso buena cara ante mi pinta

-O por el amor de dios quien eres y que hiciste con aro mi jefe

-oo alec no seas tan exagerado me veo muy bien deverias intentarlo tu también

-Jjajajajajja no pensé que lo haría pero lo hiso o dios mio marco ven a ver al nuevo aro

-que quieres demetri estaba comiendo

(Marco se "desmaya" y cae al piso)

-mm marco

*alec pica a marco

*de nuevo

*no hay reacción

-perfecto debemos de llamar a un doctor!!!

-no aro no llamaremos a carlisle

-pero aaaa no es justo -el ese ese persoaje arruino mi mi ilucion

*alec pica de nuevo el cuerpo de marco y no hay respuesta todavía

Los vulturis deciden irse

Alec se va a practicar combate

Demetri fue a darse una ducha helada para despejar su mente ya que el ver a aro asi lo a dejado mal

Aro se va probar sus conjuntos y hace una especie de pasarela de modelaje mientras practica en el espejo su próximo encuentro con Carlisle

Marco se queda en el piso tirado como por una hora después se para y va a hablar con aro cuando entra lo encuentra bailando Hoty se vuelve a "desmayar" no "despierta hasta el día siguiente y llamana Carlisle. ya que ultimamente a sufrido varios desmayos

Marco pov

estaba comiendo osea alimentando me osea bebiendo sangre osea (maco creo que el publico ya entendio)oo bueno cuando eschuche la voz de demetri.

-Jjajajajajja no pensé que lo haría pero lo hiso o dios mio marco ven a ver al nuevo aro

-que quieres demetri estaba comiendo -estaba comiendo no se que es tan importante como para detener mi comida pero cuando lo vi estaba parado con una mano en la cintura y varias bolsas del tiendas que las habia oido por aro y y su peinado por dios derrepente cai *desmayado*(tu eres vampiro no te desmayas) o calla voz estupida

senti como alec me picaba pero no podia reaccionar eso era demaciado fuerte para como todas se iban despues y "desperte" decidi ir a halar con aro para consatatar lo que vi y cuando entre a su habitacion estaba el bailando bailando hot no lo resisti y cai de nuevo despues lo primero que vi fue a carlisle al lado mio y a un aro feliz en una esquina.

* * *

**_bueno espero que les guste es lo meor que pude hacer en estos momentos de delirio XD_**

**_adios_**


End file.
